<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Bright Day by PaulaMcG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382641">One Bright Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG'>PaulaMcG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amelia and Romance [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Art, Coloured Pencils, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Fanart, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Holding Hands, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Tonks meeting under an umbrella and a rainbow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Bones/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amelia and Romance [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Cross Gen Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Bright Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sketch made with coloured pencils for HP Cross-Gen Fest 2020. A scene set probably in OotP era.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<a href="https://imgur.com/U8lJXds"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed at the end of August.<br/>Edited after the reveals. This picture – one of the pair of my very first attempts at fanart – could be an illustration for my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548303">Sharing Breaths</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>